My New Mate
by Mickeyyyy2001
Summary: Kim crawford bender/vampire just moved here with her dad a bender as well along the way she meets vampire jerkface jack brewer can she change him? First story/suck at summaries. Kick/millie jace/keddie etc. give it a try please! Minor cursing and violence also describes blood and chizz
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fanfiction my first fanfic so please no hate . **

**And i understand that this chapter will be borin because the other one was erased because of how retarted my ipod is i may insult in the story here and there but its how i cool down.**

* * *

Kim pov

"Kimberly!" "im up already!" yeesh. Im Kimberly Crawford. Call me kim. Only kim. No kimmy or kimberly _just_ kim. I'm 17, half vampire half bender and all beautiful. I'm a fifth degree black belt in karate a first degree in judo, and a sixth degree in shin do. My dad is a famous actor kendrick crawford and my mom... Well my mom left us when i was three.

Any who , out the shower i hop into my room i put my hair in a high pony tail and put on mascara and eyeliner and some nude lipstic. I throw on some clothes ( i wiil start posting links to these out fits as soon as i figure out how) brushed my naturally wavy hair and glanced at the clock 7:55 holy crap school goes in at 8! I grab my cell phone, keys , and school bag and dash like a mad woman to the elevator. I live in a mansion. Its quite big for only two people. I enter the kitchen say hello to my dad grab an apple and run towards my all white buggatti. *sigh* i love being filthy rich.

When i arrive at school i run to the office grab my schedule a get a slip from the secretary to give to the teacher as an excuse for being late i drop my stuff off at my locker and ran to class. I got a tour of school a few days before it started.

Thank god the hallways were empty because everyone would be starring. My dad has taken me to ALOT of movie premieres. I walk into Mrs. Applebaum's class and everyone stares as if i killed their parents and they were next

"Hello. You must be kimberly."

"Call me Kim."

"Okay. Class this is kim shes new here and i would really appreciate it if u were kind to her. Have a seat Kim."

I looked around and the only available seat was next to this guy in all black. And i mean ALL black . He was quite cute though. But looked mean and like someone shoved a stick up his ass. As i made my way to the back the girls were giving me evil stares while guys were just oogling over me.I rolled my eyes. Looks like someone has fans

I sat down next to the kid and he put his head down and stared at the desk.

"Why are u here?" he whispered harshly.

"To get an education. Why are u here? To learn new colors?"i whispered back just as harsh. He looked up, his eyes widened in shock.

"Listen _blondie,"_he started low and menacing,stretching blondie, "you're new here and dont know the rules so ill give you a break and some info on me. I run this school not some prissy little daddy's girl that thinks shes better than everyone else because shes rich and her daddys a movie star."

"Well who shoved a stick up your ass?"

Before he had time to answer the bell rang and everyone packed up their bags and were out in a flash. I was last to exit still thinking about the jerk in bio. Hes lucky i didnt go all blood bender on him.

For the rest of the day jerk face glared at me and each time i caught him i gave him the finger.

After a while i got sick of it and confronted the little bitch.

* * *

**And done cliffy! If theres any thing i need to work on please inform me in a reveiew or pm me! Like it? Love it? Squidward tentacles hate it? Let me know! ㈵6❤ **


	2. Chapter 2

**hi im back with a new chapter. Enjoy :-)**

* * *

_Previously: something bout getting tired and confronting him i cant remember_

Kim pov

I marched straight over to him and his little 'crew'.

"What do you want？＂

"What i want is to know is why u were starring me down ALL day

Dont flatter yourself he says while bumping my shoulder. I grab his arm and flip him.

'Never and i mean NEVER put your hands on me again dick head", by now a crowd had formed starring in shock. "and my name is NOT blondie." i said venom dripping off of every word. The principal came running down the hall. When he saw me towering the dick he escorted us to his office.

Along the way i figured out that sonething wasn't right about him all black clothes pale and agressive. Hmmmm. Hes a vampire! Ha! I knew he wasnt human. I most likely thought he would be a demon but oh well.

In the office

Now miss crawford can u explain to me why u flipped mr brewer?

Well all day he was glaring at me like i murdered his parents and when i confront him about it he touches me. I say like its no big deal.

Miss crawford because you're new, i will let it slide just this once. One more time and its detention. As for you mr brewer you are free to go.

Once we were dissmissed i could see that 'mr. Brewer ' was pissed.

Watch your back crawfish he growled. I arched an eyebrow at him and walked away. While i was on my way to my locker, i saw kids everywhere whispering and pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes grabbed my books and was on my way to class when i bumped into a pretty brunette.

Omigosh im so sorry She exclaimed

Its cool i shouldve been watching where i was going. Im Kim and you are...

Grace

Well nice to meet you Grace

I heard about how u stood up to jack brewer toughest kid in school. I rolled my eyes.

Yeah

I love you for it. He bullies everyone and always is in trouble.

Hes a total jerk face

I know. He and his group of friends rule seaford high. they're known as the 'bad boys'. All i got to say to ya is watch out for jack he's sneaky mean wicked creepy and everything evil. I laughed at this.

Hey which class do you have next? I glance at my schedule. Science.

Cool me too we can sit together and i'll fill u in on the rest of seaford high. Okay cool with me.

**I think im gonna stop here for now. Im starting to get writers block for this story but i couldnt think of any thing else to add on to this chapter so until next time and im sorry for taking so long to update. I was 'bonding' with my dad and it doesnt happen alot although only the two of us live in a tiny two bedroom one bath house. Until next time though :-). And thanx for the kind reviews :-). I promise ill try to update before this week ends. **


	3. Chapter 3

After grace finished explaining the 411 to me about the school, i knew who to look out for and who to avoid. during the past week i was here i was kind of being pushed away by grace and a few of her other friends ( ya know jerry and eddie and others), and i ended up being sort of a loner Until this group of kids accepted me. There was matthew, jessica, josh, and angelique.

i kind of grew attached to them and they were now my best friends.

infact, grace and her friends actually glared at me all day everyday and i learned to just ignore them.

(Time skip 4 months)

over the time that ive been here ive learned many things like for one:

im being forced into marriage to a person i dont know

matthew and jess like each other alot

and thats just about it

after school i ran up to my room kicked my bag out the window and threw myself on my bed.

"Kimberly! Kimberly!" Ugh. Really dad? Really? When i was just about to fall asleep? I stumbled down the stairs exausted frm a hard day's work.

"yes daddy?"

I want you to prepare for tomorrow. its your seventeenth birthday and i want u to be and look the best you can. Here's me credit card buy a dress or whatever and clothes and whatver girls need.

I grinned and gave him a massive hug.

Thanks daddy

you're welcomed

i ran out to my car and drove to jess' house. I honked and screamed her name.

Jess lets go we're going shopping.

Both her and angelique came out and hopped in.

Blah blah shopping blah blah perfect dress blah blah

the end for this chapter im feeling lazy and i apologize for the late update and for any misspelling or grammar mistakes im from the bahamas and i really try to write properly since our dialect is horrible and stuff. I will update really late and stuff cuz high school is merciless any way bye next chapter will be better or a remake of this please leave some ideas in the comments below and im gonna mske some changes to the story bye


End file.
